I Miss You
by irishpiratess
Summary: Sad scene at a muggle grocery store, after the war. Death pulled the Trio apart. Two of the the three's musings on the war, what's so overrated about having a song, and lost chances. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, my name would be JK Rowling, I would not have "irishpiratess" as a sn, it would be "richest woman alive", only I'd keep my real age so's I could attract Tom Felton with my richness and comic wit ) but of course, my name is Sam, my sn is indeed "irishpiratess" (not AIM), and I am my own age, but I attracted Adam who is much better (hush, all you Tom fans) because while Tom Felton lives in wherever-he-lives, Adam lives HERE and is my bf ))  
**

**Don't worry, this is a oneshot so it won't take posting away from my other fics. Most definitely a ONE-SHOT. No more after this. **

** (BTW, this is the ONLY fic I've ever finished BEFORE posting)**

**This is just a random thing I decided to write. Dark. Pretty much 0 fluff here, though I barely EVER write fluff, anyway. Write what you know, after all... and if you don't count the sandwich obsession I had in 2nd grade, fluff I know not.  
**

**I won't explain a bit of it. Maybe I'll do a Q&A chap 2 just to explain a bit seeing as it will probably confuse the crap out of you.**

**Summary: Sad scene at a muggle grocery store, after the war. Death pulled the Trio apart. Two of the the three's musings on the war, what's so overrated about having "a song", and lost chances. Oneshot. My own (sad) version of a songfic.**

* * *

2 months. When she thought about it, it almost didn't seem real; his death and all. But, she tried not to think about it. Hard when the Ministry had just finished planting her records, her fake transcripts, so she could pose as a muggle- muggle as they all truly had become. In a vain effort to not think about it, she counted the number of items in the basket of the customer standing in front of her in this 10-item express lane. 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15... 

_Hello there... the angel from my nightmare._

She tensed up as the first few words of the song floated through her headphones. How did this song get on here? No. She wouldn't think about it. 16, 17, 18, 18, no, I already said 18...

_The shadow in the background of the moor._

She scrambled to pull her iPod out of her bag, but it was lodged firmly underneath her wallet and a book. Eventually, the words of the song reached one, tiny part of her, and she froze up, then sighed in defeat. 19, 20, 21, 22- no, wait, I forgot that one I thought was 18...

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack and Sally if we want. _

He heard the song blaring through her headphones. She had first scrambled for the next song, but, suddenly, decided to turn it up as loud as possible, instead. A bitter smile spread across his face. He had blocked all thought of the song from his mind for the past year...

_Where you can always find me and we'll have Halloween on Christmas... _

She didn't know he was standing in line behind her. She wouldn't have recognized him, anyway; he had taken to dying his hair brown so he wouldn't stand out so much. It used to be that he strived for attention, but now, he couldn't get away from it.

_and in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends._

Not only could he hear the song, but he heard her softly singing it. He almost forgot to breathe; he hadn't heard her talk, let alone sing, in so long... He could've said 2 months, like everyone else said when they asked How Long It Had Been, but he would be a liar. In reality, it had been much, much longer since he had talked to her. When she had moved in with _him_, everything had changed... but she wasn't listening to _that _song. She was listening to _theirs_.

_Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight._

The song rang true for her; she hadn't been able to sleep in a long time. She'd taken to doing her homework in the time that people thought she was sleeping- she knew what both of them would've said about that, how _typical _of her, just like when they were back at school.

School. Oh, God, school. Everything was so different then; back when Dumbledore, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Neville, Luna, their professors, friends, families, _everyone_ was alive. As horribly angry as she was with herself for it, her eyes misted over as she thought of everyone that had died. And most of them in less than a year...

Of course, _he _hadn't been able to return to school after Dumbledore's death; said it would never be the same. So, the three had dropped out together, despite her obvious and predictable arguments. But, in the end, she did so- begrudgingly, of course.

_I need somebody and always this sick, strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time..._

The moods did seem to strike at odd times, didn't they? He wondered why he didn't just say hello, but he was afraid of what he might say to her, or the other way around. They hadn't spoken since before the death; it had all been so awkward... the last time they had actually spoken to each other in real words and not grunts and standoffish hello's was when she told him she was dating their best friend. And even that ended when they moved in together.

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders catching and eating their insides..._

Maybe if he hadn't been so like himself in their 6th year, maybe things would've been different. The trio- though she was aware that most muggles capitalized this title- had fallen apart after that year, starting with Ron's fight with Harry when Harry dumped Ginny. She hadn't been able to mediate that time, and even if she did try to say something, what would she have said?

And after that, she just kept fighting him until it finally just was too much to take anymore.

_Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight, stop this pain tonight?_

Frantically, he wondered what she would do. She shouldn't have even been listening to that song. What if she slipped into depression and became a cutter or committed suicide? He wouldn't be able to live with the fact that their song made her do that. But, all he could do was stare at the tabloids and muggle candy.

Involuntarily, he found himself joining in on the chorus.

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head- I miss you, I miss you._

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head- I miss you, I miss you._

She did miss him, of course. But she threw away that relationship. Half the time, she barely knew which _he _she was thinking about. It was hard when she tried so much not to think their actual names; names would only bring back more memories. Besides, the training they had all undergone that 7th year had taught them well about the dangers of an accomplished Legilimens, and old habits were hard to break. It had been dangerous to think names and places back then; and, though for different reasons, even more so now.

Did she hear someone singing behind her? No. Couldn't have. For an insane second, she thought she heard a certain wizard singing the chorus to their song along with her, but her mind must've been playing tricks on her. She really needed to stop pulling all-nighters. Hard when you can't fall asleep.

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head- I miss you, I miss you._

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head- I miss you, I miss you._

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head- I miss you, I miss you._

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside me head- I miss you, I miss you._

Give him five eternities. Maybe _then_ he'd be able to work up the courage to say hello. But what would she say? Would she pretend not to recognize him? Would she jump into his arms? Would she spit in his face? As for now, he stood, wondering how much time he had left to work up the courage. Only one more customer before her. He'd better hurry up.

_I miss you, I miss you._

Of course she loved him. The first him, that is. He was her first love, and always would be. But how could she turn _him _down when he was so sweet to her, even though she was fighting and had just broken up with his best friend? It wasn't her fault, really. She regretted it, yes, but it wasn't her fault. No

_Really, that man should've never gotten away with that many items in the express lane_. This was what she was thinking now, but it was a clever diversionary tactic to keep her mind off other things- specifically, a certain redhead.

_I miss you, I miss you._

Shockingly enough, he couldn't stop the bright smile from stretching across his face. He could do it. He would say hello, and she would substitute the brown hair for red in her mind, and smile. Maybe they couldn't be a proper wizarding couple, seeing as they were actually muggles now- an insane, yet working idea of Y- Voldemort's, to turn all the world's witches and wizards into muggles but himself. Too bad for him that Harry had killed him, right before he died himself.

But they could live together, and she could teach him how to be a proper muggle, and it would be almost exactly like it was before. Yes.

He raised up an arm slowly, almost like if he raised it too fast, he might scare her away. He'd better hurry up; she was paying for her food. But his arm suddenly felt like lead. Only a few inches more-

_I miss you, I miss you._

Sighing, she pulled out of the line and pushed her cart into the parking lot, searching for her car. Load groceries in, load herself in, shut door, turn key. Simple. So why did it suddenly seem like such a chore?

Driving down the road back home, she wrapped the iPod back up. Sighing bitterly, she wondered whatever had happened to him, what had happened to, though it was hard even now to think the name, Ron Weasley.

_I miss you, I miss you._


End file.
